


Dec 16: Out of the Box

by fleurofthecourt



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [16]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Beginnings, Curses, F/M, Multi, White Collar Advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an old Chinese curse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 16: Out of the Box

**Author's Note:**

> I'm worried about the finale...

As they took a walk together late one evening, after going out for Italian to celebrate the fifth anniversary of their first date, Peter told El that he had hoped that he would have made it further with the FBI by now, and El told Peter that she’d hoped that they would have had their first child. 

It was a difficult conversation, one that told them they were in different places, looking for different things, in their relationship and in life. 

Yet, in a roundabout way, for better or worse, they were about to have their respective wishes granted. 

An elderly woman saw them hand in hand, flushed cheeked from the autumn chill, deeply in love, but not yet whole. She sensed that something or, more precisely, someone, was missing from their lives. 

Someone that could propel Peter from the unknown at the FBI offices and someone that El could help look after until the time was right for her and Peter. 

The woman unfolded her hand and blew a handful of what appeared to be dust into the wind, whispering softly: 

_May you live in interesting times:_

The plain black box that rested next to Peter’s most recent picture of El was hardly worth noting the next morning, as he perused his third mortgage fraud case file, nor when he returned from his first professionally successful lunch with Hughes two hours later. 

It was merely a nuisance that would need to be cleared from his desk the next day. 

Little did he know, it was the gift of the Greek gods for Pandora. A box filled with chaos and mischief. A box filled from top to bottom with the work of the brilliant, charming, yet often childlike suspected bond forger: 

_And may you find what you’re looking for:_

Neal Caffrey. 

Whether the woman’s words on the wind had been a blessing or a curse, only time would tell.


End file.
